


Когда ушла Триш

by Dr_Dawson



Series: Путь домой [2]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Beating, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dawson/pseuds/Dr_Dawson
Summary: Триш устала. Кевин остается один. Ненадолго.





	Когда ушла Триш

Кевин с самого начала не верил в успешность миссии по спасению их с Триш отношений. Слишком много факторов было против. Постыдная и унизительная связь Триш с Мэлом, физическая инвалидность и эмоциональная нестабильность Кевина, грязная тайна брошенной дочери, которую Триш скрывала от него столько лет… Этого было слишком много для одной любви.

Кроме того, Триш Тулей была из тех людей, которые без сожаления выбрасывают сломанные или просто подпорченные вещи. Стоило лишь появиться маленькому сколу на тарелке или царапине на бокале, как те решительной рукой направлялись в мусорный контейнер. Зачем хранить сломанное, когда можно недорого приобрести новое? Без огорчающих сколов и трещин.

Десять лет назад Триш поставила свою подпись под заявлением об отказе от больной девочки. Ребёнок с дефектом, да ещё таким явным, как церебральный паралич, пугал Триш, не вписывался никаким боком в её картину мира. Избавиться от дефектного предмета значило избавиться от страха несовершенства, а тут предметом оказался её собственный ребёнок. Прощай, малышка Грейс, государство подыщет тебе более терпимую к поломкам маму.

Теперь настала очередь Кевина. Ему давно пора было отправиться на помойку жизни мисс Тулей — психованный импотент с лекарственной зависимостью и галлюцинациями, как ни крути, гораздо хуже дефектной дочери, — но Триш почему-то тянула. Наверное, из жалости или внезапного благородства, но, наконец, всё это иссякло. Прощай, Кев, Триш пора идти дальше.

Это случилось утром. Триш встала с постели, оделась, расчесала волосы и отправилась на кухню. Полусонный Кев пошёл за ней и там, разглядывая утренние лучи солнца, играющие в золотистых волосах Триш, выслушал приговор.

— Это будет лучше для нас обоих, Кев. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я любила тебя. Но позволь мне жить своей жизнью. Не твоей.

Кевину очень хотелось спросить, куда она уходит, но он испугался. Было бы очень гадко, если бы Триш сказала, что уходит к Мэлу. И ещё гаже, если бы соврала, а он понял ложь. Он не чувствовал злобы или обиды, он точно знал, что Триш тоже надеялась склеить их порядком замызганную и разбитую вдребезги общую чашку. Вероятно, она верила в эту возможность даже больше, чем он сам, но отчаянная последняя попытка провалилась.

— Если ты считаешь, что я ухожу к Мэлу… — Триш угадала его мысли.

Кев перебил:

— Тебе это важно? Важно, что я считаю?

— Ты чёртов эгоист, — покачала головой Триш, и её губы некрасиво изогнулись. Слишком страдальчески.

Кев искренне не мог понять причину этих картинных страданий. Ведь «так будет лучше для нас обоих», так к чему эта гримаса неискренней боли?

По-утреннему сонный мозг вспыхнул догадкой, и Кев вышел из кухни. Распахнул один шкаф, потом второй. Наверху в спальне выдвинул несколько ящиков. Вещей Триш не было. Она вывезла их вчера или неделю назад — Кев не знал когда. А вчера вечером они были на запланированном приёме у семейного психолога и вели тошнотворные беседы об их отсутствующей интимной жизни. Кев почувствовал себя вновь обманутым.

Он вернулся на кухню и глазами указал на дверь.

— Выметайся.

Горестная гримаса исчезла, зато злоба, перекосившая лицо, изуродовала Триш ещё больше.

— Мудак, — констатировала она.

— Ага, — согласился Кев.

Громко хлопнула дверь, и на мгновение почудилось, что стёкла не выдержат — осыпятся на пол. Но они выдержали. К собственному изумлению, Кев ровным счётом ничего не чувствовал. Девять лет отношений, жизни, совместных планов закончились односложным оскорблением, брошенным зло, сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он достал бутылку виски — дрянного, дешёвого — и налил стакан почти до краёв. Залпом осушил и закурил прямо на кухне. Завтра выходной, поэтому Кев с чистой совестью мог расслабиться и погрузиться в очередной виток траура по своей сломанной жизни. Он планировал сделать это со вкусом и удовольствием.

***

Вместо вкуса и удовольствия Кев заполучил тяжёлое, совершенно не расслабляющее опьянение и бонусом тошноту и резь в желудке. Когда под вечер, мучительно раздумывая, не пойти ли поблевать, Кевин открыл дверь на стук, шестым чувством он заранее знал, кого увидит. И не ошибся. Он долго разглядывал Дэнниса на пороге своего дома сквозь алкогольный туман в голове. Тот весь был сплошное напряжение, натянутая почти на разрыв струна. Жёсткая, режущая. Взгляд исподлобья, прямой и тяжёлый, вкручивался в середину лба, усиливая терзавшую Кева с самого утра головную боль.

— Что надо? — рявкнул наконец Кевин.

— Где Триш?

— Твоё какое дело, Эсбо? Иди на хер!

Кев попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Эсбо удержал — ногой и рукой. Кевин наугад ударил его кулаком, попал в лицо, а Эсбо даже не сделал попытки закрыться или защититься. Остался стоять, как грёбаная статуя, только размазал кровь из разбитой губы по лицу. Кев ударил снова.

— Что тебе от меня надо?! — заорал он, нанося третий удар.

Где-то за мгновение до четвёртого Эсбо шагнул внутрь, а после всё же осел по стене, глядя перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. Потом неожиданно ясно взглянул снизу вверх прямо Кевину в глаза, ожидая новый удар. Он не сопротивлялся, совсем как тогда, на лестнице, когда Кев собирался его сбросить. Снова разжал пальцы, доверяя отмщение Кеву. Это смирение было слишком гадким, чтобы радоваться возможности выместить глухую отчаянную злобу. Следующие удары Кев нанёс безрадостно, подняв мягкого и податливого Эсбо за грудки. По рёбрам, снова по лицу и ещё раз в живот. Вспомнилась тяжёлая груша в тренировочном зале. Эсбо с хрипом выплюнул кровь в собственный рукав, очевидно не желая пачкать пол чужого дома.

— У тебя кровь, — прошептал он и кивнул на кулак Кева.

Так и есть, разбил костяшки о зубы этого мелкого ублюдка. Кев выпустил Эсбо из рук, и тот сполз вниз. От удара ногой в лицо, такого, чтобы хрустнули, ломаясь, кости, удержаться было трудно, но Кев справился.

— Пошёл на хуй отсюда, — бросил он и направился в ванную, чтобы промыть ссадину на кулаке.

Закончив, он намочил полотенце ледяной водой — почему-то был уверен, что Дэннис не последует его совету и не свалит. Так и оказалось: Эсбо остался сидеть на полу, криво привалившись к стене и запрокинув голову. Руки были в крови, лицо в крови, волосы в крови. Кровь была всюду.

— Она ушла, да? — тихо спросил он и ждал ответа, пока Кевин прикладывал полотенце к разбитому лицу.

— Да, — коротко ответил Кевин. — Зачем ты пришёл, Эсбо? Чёрт, прости.

Эсбо зашипел, когда полотенце задело особо болезненную ссадину, и на Кева запоздало накатила волна сожаления.

— Всё в порядке.

Да нихрена не в порядке, подумал Кевин. К херам собачьим такой порядок, когда Эсбо с окровавленным лицом сидит на полу в его доме.

Он аккуратно стёр кровь, разглядывая болезненно закаменевшее лицо, оставил влажное полотенце Эсбо и пошёл за аптечкой.

Надо было бы наложить пару швов, но Кевин, уверенный, что в больницу Эсбо ехать откажется, просто стянул края полосками пластыря, стараясь гнать от себя мысли, что это натворил он сам.

— Кев, — Дэннис перехватил его руку. — Оставь, всё в порядке.

Кевин сел рядом и обессиленно привалился к стене.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Хотел убедиться, что ты в норме.

— Убедился? Доволен?

— Ага.

Эсбо тяжело поднялся на ноги, пошатнулся и неловко ухватился за стену.

— Я пойду. Извини.

— Останься, — вдруг сказал Кев ему в спину и зачем-то добавил: — Дэнни.


End file.
